i_readyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet T (Fanon)
Sweet T (real name: Teodoro Meetha) is a male Pakistani prostitute and crime boss who was adopted by a suburban white pimp who is now his adoptive grandmother. His friend Jake took him to Bake Stars, which gave him the idea to change his name from Teodoro to Sweet T. Appearance Sweet T has a Middle-Eastern complexion and has short and somewhat spiky black hair with black eyes. He usually wears a yellow T-shirt decorated with a green arrow, which is the symbol of his old gang in Karachi. He also wears baggy denim jeans with black sneakers. Biography Early Life Teodoro was born in Pakistan and was put to work in a textile sweatshop at the age of 5. 9 years later, he took revenge on his lazy and abusive parents by seasoning their pilaf with some Drano, giving him freedom to achieve his lifelong dream of being a hooker. Teodoro took in a lot of cash and was able to become a small-time crime lord that stole from the Bourgeoisie to buy drugs and give the rest of the money to hard-working but poor people in the Karachi slums. However, the police got a search warrant and broke down the door to his luxury condominium in the Karachi Metro, and found a large bowl of cocaine in his kitchen. Teodoro was able to convince them that it was sugar, and ate it all to support the lie, and somehow survived. He decided to avoid all other close calls with the pigs in the future, and faked his death by tricking George W. Bush into getting a plane to fly into his 69th floor apartment. Later Life He hid his money in the form of a Hindi bank account he had organized and transferred it into in advance, and moved to India and went into foster care. Teodoro learned Hindi there so he could read the Communist Manifesto to his friends. When he got sick with the flu, he met Daler Mehndi. Eventually an old white lady who was secretly a pimp adopted him, and he moved to America as a result. The American Dream Teodoro tricked his adoptive grandmother into thinking he was her biological grandson in order to avoid being a prostitute for now, and blended into the high school crowd he was in as a tribute artist for Vanilla Ice. He pulled small amounts of money over time into his new bank account for 7 months until he was able to hire a hitman to kill the leader of the Yakuza and rearrange documents to make Teodoro their new head. He appointed Idao Seki as a figurehead, and became a secret millionaire. Teodoro used the money flow from the Yakuza to found the United Nations and T-Series, and was able to trick people into thinking they were made much earlier and by someone else by making them seem like they had been around for a while, but had only had any significant influence at the time that he had created them. For a project in his reading class, he translated Mein Kampf from German to Hindi for fun, as he had learned German for no reason. Around this time, he met an unfunny emo named Pepper Jackie and her weird baker friend Jake, and helped them bake as a hobby. Around this time he nicknamed himself Sweet T to maintain anonymity so as to not be arrested by international police. When he was a senior, he rigged the Brexit vote in order to postpone it and make people forget about it so that Britain would not leave the European Union, so as to have more support on UN campaigns, which are often assisted by the EU He also placed the whistleblower complaint about the Ukraine phone call between Donald Trump and Volodymyr Zelensky to cause chaos for the lulz. No one knows that Sweet T is anything beyond a nerdy senior in high school that came from India except for himself. Accomplishments * Translated Mein Kampf from German to Hindi * Manages the Yakuza from America and poses as a nerdy baker * Survived eating a bowl of coke after mistaking it for sugar (he once did this on purpose to avoid being jailed) * Founded T Series and the UN * Rigged Brexit politics and is going to get Donald Trump impeached * Was a major crime boss responsible for the deaths of 4329 people * Has 7 concubines on standby at each of his hideouts How to destroy Sweet T from the I-Ready books Sweet T is a malevolent presence that tries to kill people with massive diarrhea, therefore giving anyone in their right mind a exceedingly good reason to banish him to the Void. Burning him is the most efficient and safe way, as his power and influence is transmitted to those who eat his portraits in the Instruction books for I-Ready. Needed materials: * Sweet T portraits * A lighter or other portable source of fire * A moderately flammable and flat object like paper or a leaf First, go to an area in which lighting things on fire pose little risk, such as a fireplace. Place your Sweet T's on your flammable surface (I prefer a leaf, they are ubiquitous in most places that are required to use I-Ready), and hold that surface. Light the surface directly under the T's on fire, and set it down until you can see the T's starting to blacken. Then set them down onto a non-flammable surface, and wait for them to burn out. Relight them on a separate part of your surface if needed. Category:Females Category:I-Ready Characters Category:LGBTQ